Humphrey Dooberton
|sex=Male |species=Dog (mixed-breed) |race=White |religion=Agnostic |occupation= *Television judge (1311-present) *Supreme Court Justice (1311) *Judge's intern (1311) |residence=1733 East 31st Street, Yonkers, Furria (as of 1336) |other names= |height=4 feet |weight=161 pounds |spouse= |grandfather= |grandmother= |father=Rex Dooberton |mother=Bonnie Dooberton |brother= *Rover Dooberton *Scooby Dooberton |sister=Fifi Dooberton |son= |daughter= |grandson= |granddaughter= |other family= |first appearance="Croakella vs. Schnauzette" |final appearance= |actor= |other facts= }} Humphrey Walter Dooberton (b. February 29, 1290) was a extremely insecure and annoyingly anxious dog who replaced Judge Mia Redford as the resident TV judge on JMN in 1311.Judge Mia: Season 11, episode 6 - "Judge Mia Forever" Despite friction and poor longevity of his own relationships, Humphrey was publicly known for his reality series, Judge Humphrey Dooberton,Monkeytown on Facebook. (2015, November 20). Judge Humphrey ratings skyrocket... the lackluster successor to the wildly popular Judge Mia. Humphrey was constantly plagued by acute shyness and social anxiety that was almost damaging to his law career. He somehow had a presumably successful career as a judge in Supreme Court,Judge Mia: Season 11, episode 2 - "The Dark Side of the Mutt" but his later position as a television judge for the reality series, Judge Humphrey Dooberton, was a semi-failure, as it did not acheive the stellar ratings and critical reception of Judge Mia. Biography Early life Humphrey Walter Dooberton was born to Rex and Bonnie Dooberton on February 29, 1290. Humphrey had two brothers, Rover and Scooby, and one sister, Fifi. Career as intern and judge introducing Humphrey to Mia.]]In early 1311, Humphrey's early twenties, Humphrey became an intern to Mama Mia Redford, a judge and that star of Judge Mia.Judge Mia: Season 8, episode 1 - "Croakella vs. Schnauzette" Humphrey made several appearances in the reality series' eighth season. Later in that same year, Humphrey "took a job" at Supreme Court, and he left JMN Studios in favor of the Supreme Court position.Judge Mia: Season 8, episode 4 - "The Revenge of Judge Maya" It is assumed that Humphrey became a Supreme Court Justice. During his time at Supreme Court, Humphrey's waif-like and gentle personality was altered to become gruff, forceful, and irritable, along with a significantly deeper voice. Later in 1311, Sue Lardson infiltrated Supreme Court while Humphrey was working there. Sue attempted to command all people to have her own hairstyle. The incident somehow caused Humphrey to return to JMN Studios. When he returned to JMN Studios, they did not recognize his new confident, and it unnerved them. After a series of trials, Humphrey was transformed back to his "real self", the shy and timid self. Humphrey remained at JMN Studios until Judge Mia was cancelled. It is unknown if he resumed his position as Mia's intern. Replacing Judge Mia When Judge Mia retired in 1311, she appointed Humphrey as her successor. Humphrey was flattered, commenting that it was his "dream job". Judge Mia, Mia's reality series, was cancelled. It was replaced by Judge Humphrey Dooberton, Humphrey's own reality series. Unlike Judge Mia, Humphrey was granted a jury. Judge Humphrey Dooberton did not perform as well as Judge Mia did, receiving critically low ratings and poor reception. However, Humphrey did judge some high-profile cases, such as Child Protective Services of Furria v. Buck and Karen Snortleson in 1336.Monkeytown: Season 1, episode 9 - "Custody Wars: Part 2" Personal life In 1336, Humphrey lived on 1733 East 31st Street in Yonkers, Furria. He was unmarried. After judging Child Protective Services of Furria v. Buck and Karen Snortleson, Humphrey approached Jasmine Snortleson, the child whose legal parents were decided in the court case. He told Jasmine that he thought they really "made a connection", and he gave her his number. Jasmine scoffed at the offer, dismissing him as being too old for her. Trivia *Humphrey's favorite food was kibble, his favorite color was blue, and his favorite genre of music was opera. Appearances Judge Mia= * "The People vs. the Halfbreeds" * "Croakella vs. Schnauzette" * "The Revenge of Judge Maya" * "The Dark Side of the Mutt" * "Brownfeather's Prophecy" * "Buck vs. Hipper" * "Judge Mia Forever" |-|Monkeytown= * "Custody Wars: Part 1" * "Custody Wars: Part 2" * "The Funeral" Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Dogs Category:Judges Category:Judge Mia characters Category:Monkeytown characters Category:White people Category:Agnostics Category:Yonkers residents Category:Portal:Judge Mia Category:Portal:Monkeytown Category:1290 births Category:February births Category:1290s births Category:13th century births Category:Jasmine Snortleson's love interests